Kurone Seikakuiro
Character Design Hair: Purple with a black highlight on her fringe that covers her right eye Eye: Left: ''Sky blue; ''Right: ''White with a scar across the eye (due to an injury that caused her to lose that eye.) '''Headgear: '''Black headphone with red illumination. Purple shades. (with power...as in the glasses 'power'...OTL) '''Zip-Up Vest:' Sleeveless white vest with a red cross design along the front with a single horizontal line across the back. Coat: Reaches her waist capri pockets, black with some white designs Capri: 3/4 red pants with white cross designs. Feet: Leg-warmers, black and white with red designs. Shoe: Red with black line across it. Nationality: Malaysian-Japanese. Voice Configuration Her voicebank can be downloaded through the link given: *'ACT1' (without oto.ini) can be down loaded here : http://www.mediafire.com/?mdmxwmtytmq *'ACT2' (with oto.ini and added notes) can be downloaded here : http://www.mediafire.com/?aexlixdop2patwk *'ACT3' can be downloaded here: http://www.mediafire.com/?izbbpn1n59lgb21 (oto.ini Update: http://www.mediafire.com/?23a31chtn8pmj9w) by [http://arisa-nii.deviantart.com/ Arisa ] * ACT4 can be downloaded here: http://www.mediafire.com/download/s46d3a41d7cv5sn/Kurone_Seikakuiro_ACT4.zip *'Iodide Append': WIP He voice banks support CV hiragana and romaji. It is recommended to download her newest voice bank for better performance. Genderbend ' SHIRONE SEIKAKUIRO' 正確色白音 Gender: Male Voice Configuration: g-18 Age: 10 Weight: 47kg (103.62Ibs.) Height: 149cm (4"9') Character Item: Teddie Bear named "Iro-chan" Likes: Sweets and candy. (Everything a child would love) Dislikes: Nothing. Personality: Easily influenced by others due to his young age. Kurone tries to stop Gray from polluting his mind with weird thoughts and such. He is almost always with Sept since he is around his age. He can feel left out from time to time due to everyone else being older than him. ' '' 'GUREINE 'GRAY' SEIKAKUIRO 正確色グレイ音 Gender: Male Voice Configuration: g+18 Age: 20 Weight: 60kg (132.28Ibs.) Height: 183cm (6"') Character Item: A notebook containing songs he has written for his job as a composer. Likes: Guys. (He's gay by nature.) Dislikes: Kurone interrupting brainwashing sessions with Shirone. Personality: Oldest of the Seikakuiro family. He is the most childish and playful out of them all. His profession is that of a composer and he has to force either Kurone or Shirone to help him sing through his songs since he places it in higher keys. He is a pervert and likes only guys. Tends to hit on Tsuyoi a lot. Facts *She is more productive at night. (No she's not a vampire) *She almost killed Gray for stripping in front of Haru (Kiku's GB) *Over-protective sister and friend. *When she is angry it is advised not to piss her of more or she'll take out 'Archangel' and cut you to pieces. (Not a pleasant experience.) *She is a little short-sighted. (Her shades also serve as glasses.) *She has a small-time hobby to stalk Kaeru and Tsuyoi. *She turns moe and cute around guys she likes. *She is one of the many people who is responsible for kidnapping Kaeru. *She really hates it when people play with her katana cause she's scared that they'll break it. *Her crushes are (probably) widely known to the world. *Her onion character item is actually a joke among the creator's friends. Since an iodide ion is an "anion", the creators friends pronounced it "onion" and KurOnion was born. *Instead of a joke character item, the creator decided it should be her secondary character item. Certified true and correct from Kurone's creator, Aiko188. The contents of this page is subject to change without prior notice. (Please request or ask the creator, on her dA if possible,if you would like to edit this page.) Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:UTAU Category:Voicebanks from Malaysia